Menardi
Menardi is one of the two main villains in the first Golden Sun. She is a female Mars Adept who travels around with her partner, Saturos, a water adept named Alex, Jenna's brother, Felix, as well as Jenna herself and the scholar, Kraden, who become Saturos and Menardi's hostages. Background Menardi comes from the village of Prox, far to the north of Weyard, close to Mars Lighthouse itself. Prox seems to be the village of the descendants of the Mars clan of the North. She, along with Saturos, were tasked with lighting the elemental lighthouses to prevent Prox, and eventually all of Weyard, from being destroyed. In Golden Sun Isaac and Garet first meet Menardi and Saturos when they were fourteen, in Vale. They are the ones who triggered the storm that caused the supposed death of Felix, Kyle and Jenna's parents, by failing to disable the trap in Sol Sanctum protecting the elemental stars. After they meet Isaac and Garet, they knock them out to "make them forget what they heard." Three years later, they follow Isaac's party into the depths of Sol Sanctum, successfully steal three of the elemental stars, leaving Isaac with the Mars Star, manage to kidnap Jenna and Kraden as well and flee. Isaac's party chases them all the way to Mercury Lighthouse, but fails to stop them from lighting it. Menardi intended to fight the party with Saturos, but he tells her she should keep an eye on the hostages instead. The combination of being alone and standing on his elemental weakness' lighthouse caused Saturos to lose the battle. However, Alex appears and helps him flee once again. They meet once more in Venus Lighthouse. At this point, Felix is having a fallout with Saturos and Menardi about their new hostage, Sheba, when Isaac's party arrives. After Menardi tricked them into giving her the Shaman's Rod, they battle. At this points, Isaac and his friends are strong enough to defeat Saturos and Menardi. Regardless, Saturos still manages to light the lighthouse, which restores their Psynergy, because of the symbiotic relationship Mars and Venus share. Menardi fuses with Saturos to form the Fusion Dragon, but is eventually defeated as well. After that, Menardi falls into the lighthouse with Saturos, to her death. Quotations *In the heart of Sol Sanctum: :Menardi: If we leave Jenna, she will surely die. Is that what you want, Felix? ---- :Menardi: Let's make haste! :Felix: Hey! Don't push my sister! :Menardi: Who do you think you're talking to? You owe us your life! :Saturos: Menardi! *At Mercury Lighthouse: :Menardi: I should teach you a lesson, child, but... Felix, I'd get your sister to obey me, if you hope to keep her from harm. *At Venus Lighthouse: :Menardi: Look what your defiance has brought us, Felix! ---- :Menardi: Prepare to experience first-hand the horror of a master Fire Adept! Fan influence Menardi is often paired with Saturos in a term known as Proxshipping. As an antagonist whose motives are not truly revealed until in the second game, she is portrayed in a variety of ways, ranging from a true villain to a misunderstood and more sympathetic person.